Chronic heart failure (CHF) is a leading cause of mortality and morbidity in the world. The prevalence of CHF s increasing as the population ages. While recent advances in the pharmacotherapy of congestive hearts have reduced this mortality and morbidity, a large number of patients develop progressive decompensated heart failure. Typically for CHF, a pump such as a ventricular assist device (VAD) is implanted in a patient awaiting a heart transplant. The VAD is implanted as a “bridge to transplant” for those weakened hearts that are expected to become unable to pump enough blood to sustain life. A VAD is typically attached to the left ventricle and draws blood from the left ventricle and sends the blood to the aorta. During the procedure to implant a VAD, the wall of the left ventricle must be opened, resulting in an interference with the operation of the left ventricle and little chance of cardiac recovery.
A cardiac recovery is possible for patients who suffer from CHF, especially through treatment with biopharmaceuticals (for example, growth factors, cytokines, myoblasts, and stem cells). The likelihood of cardiac recovery is believed to be increased by reducing the stress on the heart from the decompensated state. However, the existence of a VAD greatly reduces the likelihood of cardiac recovery from CHF. The scarcity of transplantable hearts further lessens the chances of recovery after a VAD has been implanted.
Therefore, there exists a need for a hemodynamic assist device that can be implanted without damaging the heart and preventing cardiac recovery.